powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oversized Attacks
The power to generate and emit oversized attacks of matter, force and/or energy. Opposite to Attack Compression. Also Called *Giant/Large/Monstrous Attacks Capabilities The user can generate and shape matter, force and/or energy into simply enormous attacks, causing great damage, and releasing huge blasts of pressure over great areas. The sheer scale of the attacks may also make them near impossible to avoid or counter. Applications *Concussive Force *Crushing *Extinction Inducement *Giant Ball Projection *Matter Creation/Energy Generation *Meteor Summoning *Shattering *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Galaxy Destruction *Fissure Creation *Wave Motion Blast Associations *Attack Powers *Charged Attacks *Destruction Limitations *Throwing around giant attacks will cause collateral damage, probably a lot of it, so the user must be very careful. *Needs a huge amount of energy/matter/time. Known Users Known Objects * Power Rings (DC Comics) * Starkiller Base (Star Wars) * Death Star (I & II) (Star Wars) * Sun Crusher (Stars Wars Legends) * Centerpoint Station (Stars Wars Legends) * Eclipse-class Dreadnought (Stars Wars Legends) * Eye of Palpatine (Stars Wars Legends) * Galaxy Gun (Stars Wars Legends) * Interplanetary Ion Cannon (Stars Wars Legends) Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) iceball.gif|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing Getsuga Tenshō, a torrent of spiritual energy slashing through anything in its path… File:Saigo_no_Getsuga_Tenshō_Mugetsu.gif|…''Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Mugetsu'' to unleash a very powerful wave of jet-black spiritual energy blade… Hollow Ichigo Hell Cero (Bleach).gif|…and firing a powerful Cero in his Hollow form, with enough power to level parts of Hell itself. EnnetsuJigoku.gif|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Ennetsu Jigoku, which generates five enormous pillars of fire wich will incinerate the entire area between them. Star Flash Supernova.png|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) firing his Star Flash: Super Nova. Vegeta's_Destruction.jpg|Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) being destroyed by Frieza's Supernova Death Ball, a powerful variation of his signature Death Ball… Robo_Frieza_Supernova.jpg|…and preparing his Supernova to blow up the Earth and Kill Trunks. Cell's Super Big Bang Crash.gif|Cell's (Dragon Ball Z) Super Big Bang Crash, a more powerful version of Vegeta's Big Bang Crash, destroys a tropical island... Solar Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z.gif|...and his Solar Kamehameha, so named because it has the power to obliterate an entire solar system. Vegito_Final_Kamehameha.jpg|Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) firing the massive Final Kamehameha. Karma Demon - Iron God Sword.gif|Gajeel Redfox's (Fairy Tale) ultimate technique, Karma Demon: Iron God's Blade. Formula 28.gif|Master Hades (Fairy Tale) casting Amateratsu's Spell Formula 28. Acnologia's Roar.gif|Acnologia's Breath (Fairy Tail) Deidara's C0 attack.gif|Deidara's (Naruto) suicidal explosion, C0. Pain (Naruto) Shinra Tensei Full Scale.gif|Nagato/Pain (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push to destroy the Leaf Village. Gyūki using Tailed Beast Ball.gif|Killer Bee/B/Gyūki, Eight Tails (Naruto) fires a Tailed Beast Ball, the ultimate technique of a Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki. Danzo's Reverse Four Symbols Sealing.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing in his attempt kill both Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi. Tengai Shinsei.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) Tengai Shinsei/Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star… Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|…''Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame'', a gigantic wave of flames… Madara's Chakra Blades.gif|…and emitting a giant Slash Effect with his Susanoo's Chakra Blades. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace's (One Piece) using his Hiken/Fire Fist technique a massive wave of fire… Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Dai enkai.gif|…and his ultimate technique, Dai Enkai: Entei, a giant fireball. Enel El Thor.gif|God Enel's (One Piece) El Thor, a large beam of concentrated electricity. Kuma's Ursus Shock.gif|Bartholomew Kuma's (One Piece) Ursus Shock. Mihawk slash.png|Dracule Mihawk's (One Piece) Kokuto Issen/Black Blade Brandish, a powerful long-range invisible Flying Slash Attack. Incarnate.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) using his Incineration Cannons. Necrozma Z-move.jpg|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) charges its Light That Burns the Sky, a giant ball of pure light. File:GigaSlave.jpg|Lina Inverse (Slayers series) casting Perfect Giga Slave. Nothingness Metsu Hadoken.gif|Ryu's (Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind) Metsu Hadoken powered by the Power of Nothingness. Acacia attack.jpg|Acacia (Toriko) launches barrage of planet-sized energy fists at the main character. File:Yusuke_Urameshi_(YuYu_Hakusho)_Spirit_Gun_Mega.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) firing his Spirit Gun Mega, a large beam of spirit energy. Dioga Teoradomu.png|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) generates a gigantic ball of explosive energy with his ultimate spell, Dioga Teoradomu. Comics/Cartoons Superman Super Heatvision.png|Superman's (DC Comics) Heat Vision, when he absorbed half the sun's energy. Scatter Shot by Hal Jordan.jpg|Hal Jordan's (DC Comics) Sling technique… Concession Beam By GL (2).jpg|…and Sun Shot, a beam with the power of a small sun. Mano's Hand.jpg|Mano (DC Comics) Wave Motion Blast by Wildfire.jpeg|Wildfire's (DC Comics) Anti-Matter Blast. Superman's Super Flare Wave.jpg|Superman (DC: New 52) using Super Flare against Ulyssses. Cyclops' Visor.jpg|Whenever he removes his visor, Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Comics)... Cyclops' Visor 2.jpg|...can discharge a wide spread optic blast. Hand Blast by Ultron.jpeg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) firing a oversized energy beam at some Avengers… Vibration Emission by Ultron Janet.jpg|…liquefying Mole Man's creature army with vibrationial waves. Nitro Blast, baby.jpg|Robert Hunter/Nitro (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries